marriotfandomcom-20200213-history
Gonna Get This
Gonna Get This Gonna Get This is a song performed by Sophie and Iyaz. Iyaz was in his room and Sophie walks in looking like Hannah Montana and she sings as she steals Miley Cyrus' part in the song Lyrics think we got somethin Hey, It's my girl Hannah, And IYAZ on the track right now today were gonna get this, today were gonna get this, today were gonna get this, Were gonna get this, Were gonna get this. I can here you crankin up dem speakers I don't really wanna show up any later Because soon were gonna party like it's new years Yo I'm lovin all the music that there playin But I ain't hereing anything you sayin Today were gonna get this gonna live exquisite (Oh oh, Oh oh) (Get ya hands up) Somebody dance beside me, Cus I'm feelin good at this party Yeah, I'm fly just like Bob Marley So here we go again, just lead up Are you the boy, the boy, the boy The honest truth, the real McCoy If you're the boy, the boy, the boy Then make me feel like a movie This girl, this girl, this girl Can be the one to rock my world So be my girl, my girl, my girl And love me just like a movie I can see you hangin out in the corner Lookin fly and you finally comin over I been check out you, but you didn't notice (Uh oh, Uh oh) Yeah I did and it's really nice to meet ya 1, 2, 3 could you smile for a picture Tonight were gonna get this, gonna really live it (Uh oh, Uh oh) Somebody just said Hannah Do you already have a man cause I'm smooth like Joe Santana Well here we go boy, just crank it up Are you the boy, the boy, the boy The honest truth, the real McCoy If you're the boy, the boy, the boy Then make me feel like a movie This girl this girl this girl Can be the one to rock my world So be my girl, my girl, my girl And love me just like a movie Yeah I'm gonna sing my melody If ya wanna join in go ahead in sing We can dance all night baby you and me (Uh oh, Uh oh) Yeah we gonna get down and party Celebrate with everybody Have a crazy good time, Yeah the time of our lives (Uh oh, Uh oh) Are you the boy, the boy, the boy The honest truth, the real McCoy (Were gonna get this, my boy) If you're the boy, the boy, the boy Then make me feel like a movie This girl this girl this girl Can be the one to rock my world (Uh Oh oh) So be my girl, my girl, my girl And love me just like a movie (Everybody) Uh oh, Uh oh, uh oh oh Oo, Oo, Oo, Oo, Oo, Oo, Oo Uh oh, Uh oh, uh oh oh This boy, this boy, this boy Oo, Oo, Oo, Oo, Oo, Oo, Oo Uh oh, Uh oh, uh oh oh Oo, Oo, Oo, Oo, Oo, Oo, Oo That girl, that girl, that girl This boy, That Girl, This boy, That girl, This boy, That girl Video Category:Songs Category:Season 6 Songs